I Am No Hero
by horob575
Summary: Solona Amell, a former magisters apprentice, and her friend Circle Mage, Neria Surana are recruited into the Grey Wardens. Their journey takes them all over the backwater country of Ferelden to gather allies against the blight. F!Amell/Morrigan F!Surana/Alistair
1. Chapter 1

I Am No Hero

This my Warden from Origins. Like with my other story(s), reviews of any kind are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or Bioware. So sad, I know.

Chapter 1

Grey Area

Solona Amell hated the Circle. It was as plain as that. She hadn't seen the sun for well over a year since they bought her here. She chuckled at the irony of it. A year prior she was apprentice to a Magister of The Tevinter Imperium. She was well on her way to becoming one herself, before she turned nineteen even.

Her master, Claudius, was one of the most powerful Magisters of the Imperial Senate. His other apprentice, Kern, betrayed her. He was always jealous of her success. Where he had failed, she would almost always succeed. At least until he got the better of her when she was sent to Ferelden as an Ambassador, he made his move. He paid raiders to attack the ship she was on. Both ships didn't survive the battle. She washed up on Ferelden's shore a day later. All she had on was her robes and her two lyrium-infused short swords. Without paperwork to prove her Imperial status, it wasn't long before she was discovered. She was in Denerium when she was apprehended. She tried to convince the palace guards that she was expected. They reported her and a year later here she sat.

She was writing a paper on dragons and their relation to the Old Gods for history class with Senior Enchanter Sweeny. The library was mostly empty, the stone walls made things darker than they should have. The tall bookcases towered above her, she felt small. Her master's library was big. The circle library put it to shame. Her candle dimmed as the wick ran out and left her in darkness. She could have used the enchanted ones that burned for hours longer, but using the regular ones gave her the opportunity light using her fire breath. She had the ability since she was little, the weird thing was, she needed no magic to do it. She kept it to herself not out of fear, but to spite the Templars who were always watching. She was glad to know she could keep some things to herself. She breathed fire on the candle and set next to that old one.

"How do you do that?" Solona looked over to see Neria Surana standing behind her. The little elf stood there holding an old tome, brown hair glistening in the candlelight. Solona was a little envious of that, her black hair always seems to absorb more light than refract any. Neria followed Solona around like a puppy, her and her friend Jowan. Though Jowan seemed more like he was following Neria.

"Do what?" Solona said.

"The way you lighted that candle with your breath, how do you do it?" she asked again. Solona looked up from her paper.

"I don't know, I always been able to do it," Solona said. It surprised her how truthful she was with the elf since her time in the time tower. In Tevinter any elves she saw were slaves, none never daring to look her in the eye. She remembered when first got here how mean she was to Neria. Neria had only approached her with a polite "Hello." Solona was rude and uncaring. The tower gossip chains blazed a fire with the news of the new "Tevinter Witch". Solona was treated like a plague for that, receiving glares and being avoided by all in the tower. She ate alone, studied alone, and did everything alone. It was like being locked in an isolation cell. Solona noticed how Neria began to follow her around despite previous treatment. Then while she was eating one day, Neria sat down across from her. She was surprised to say the least. Neria began asking questions, almost demanding, about Tevinter and how things were there for her people. Solona was taken back to say the least, never had an elf dared to speak to her in such a way. She found herself answering the little elf's questions. Neria ate up everything she had to say about Tevinter. She found she liked the elf, despite how she been raised. They actually became friends after that.

"Oh, I've never seen anyone do that," she said, "Can you teach me?"

Solona thought for a moment, "I don't think I can. I don't use any mana when I use it."

Neria eyes widened, "Really? That's actually pretty amazing."

Neria also had First Enchanter Irving as a mentor, from the sound of it Neria's Harrowing was coming up soon. Solona was worried, her harrowing she was almost tricked by a pride demon named Mouse. The sneaky bastard disguised himself as an apprentice trapped outside the mortal world. After she caught on to the deception, the demon left. The gesture humbled her. The demon had her complete trust. She vowed not to make the same mistake in the fade again. It brought her attention to the tome she was holding. "What are reading?"

"Oh this," she hefted the thing on the table.

Solona glanced at the title, "Magic of the Elvhen by Enchanter Reniera of the Orliasian Circle," she read aloud. Solona raised her eyebrow and leaved through a couple pages. It was mostly conjecture and theory, but was still fascinating. "Trying to learn more about The People, huh," Solona said using what the Dalish referred to themselves as.

"Yes," she said looking anywhere but the book, "Well, it's more study work than anything."

Solona shrugged, "Okay just wondering what you're reading, is all." Neria looked nervous.

Neria nodded, "Can I study with you for a little while."

"I don't mind."

Neria sat in the chair across from Solona. Neria didn't really do any studying, she just sat there staring at her book, "My Harrowing is coming up." She looked nervous, "I was wondering you'd give me a hint of what it entails."

Solona glanced around the room looking for Templars within earshot. Finding none she looked back at Neria casually. She dropped her voice into a whisper, "I think you should read up on your demonology. Be discreet about it though." She wanted to tell her everything, but couldn't if Neria started studying things specific to the harrowing, the Templars would get suspicious.

**…**

The next day Solona was looking all over for Neria. "Where is she?" she said to herself. She found herself in the stockroom. She walked over to Owain.

"Welcome to the magical stockroom. How may I be of Assistance?" Owain said in his usual monotone, the lyrium brand on his head cutting of his connection to the fade and his emotions. She never seen a tranquil before becoming a "guest" of the circle. She found them fascinating and frightening at the same time.

"Hey, Owain how are you doing today?" she said.

"I am well," he responded.

"Have you seen Neria anywhere?" she inquired.

"No I have not."

Solona sighed and walked out of the stockroom. By chance she passed by First Enchanter Ivring in the hall, "First Enchanter." she called after him.

He turned around,"Yes, what can I do for you, child?" his voice was gruff. He had a shaggy grey beard and wore the green Circle robes of his station.

"I am looking for Neria. Have you seen her?" she asked him.

"She is back in the apprentice quarters recovering from her harrowing." He answered back," However is it fortunate that I found you. You can walk with me to my office. I sent for Neria. There is someone I want you to meet."

"Of course." She said, "Who is this person?"

"You will see when we reach my office." He said with a smirk as he continued walking.

**...**

"Hey, are you awake? Please, say something," Neria awoke to Jowan's whiny voice. Not that Jowan was a whiny person, but his voice gave that impression. Jowan was her first friend at the Circle, they had met when Jowan accidentally dropped a book on Neria's tow shortly after she arrived. Jowan apologized every day for a week. It wasn't long before he started to follow her around.

"What happened?" Neria said.

"Don't you remember, they took you away for your harrowing last night?"

"Oh yeah," she said remembering the desire demon and the Spirit of Justice she encountered in the fade.

"Your so lucky, they have yet to take me to my harrowing and I've been here longer than you. Now you get to move in to the nice Mages quarters upstairs with that Tevinter witch you hang about so much."

Neria glared at Jowan, "Don't call her that! She is my friend and it's not her fault that she has a hard time adjusting to life outside Tevinter."

Jowan backed off, "I am sorry. How did your Harrowing go? What was it like?"

Neria wanted to tell him or give him a hint like Solona had, but Jowan wasn't the most discreet person. So she avoided the question with a little humor, "It was harrowing."

Jowan looked put out by her response, "I guess you're not going to tell me. I was told to send to Ivring"s office when you woke. I guess you shouldn't keep him waiting any longer. "

"Thanks Jowan," she jumped off her bed and headed for the door of the apprentice quarters. She turned back to Jowan, "See you later Jowan." He nodded and followed her but turned down the hall towards the boy's dormitory.

Neria walked up the halls, most of older mages offering their congratulations as she walked past. When she arrived at Irving's office she found Irving, Knight-commander Gregior, Solona, and a warrior clad in armor almost as shiny as Gregior's. She wondered who that could be. Knight-commander Greigor and Irving locked in an argument.

"… we've already let enough of our own go to Ostager," the Knight-commander growled. Neria respected Gregior, he was a sensible Templar unlike some who were mean and bitter towards mages. He still did his job though to the letter though, you could tell he was getting wary. Rumor was it would not be long before he retired.

"When did you start feeling such kinship with mages, Gregior?" Irving mocked, "Or are you afraid that we mages will get a chance to actually use our maker-given talents."

"Knight-commander, if I may interrupt,"Solona interjected, "When I was fighting the Qunari on Seharon, Mages were crucial, as artillery and healers." Gregior glared at Solona.

The dark-haired mage held her ground until the other man in armor interrupted, "First Enchanter you have a guest."

Irving noticed Neria, "Oh sorry about that child, Congratulations on completing your Harrowing. Allow me to present you with this staff and your new robes," he motioned to Solona, who was carrying her new things, to give them to her. Solona walked over and hand her staff and new clothes to her.

"Good job," Solona said with a wink.

Irving gestured to the man in armor, "Allow me to present, Duncan of the Grey Wardens, he is here looking for recruits."

"This is the other young mage you've told me about." Duncan inquired.

"You've heard of the Grey Warden's I hope." Ivring continued.

"Of course, they're the best warriors in all of Thedas,"Neria said excitedly_. If I became a Grey Warden I could get out of the tower, she thought. _

"Would you be so kind as to show Duncan back to his room," Irving asked, "Solona you should accompany them as well?"

"Very well," Solona nodded.

As they walked down the halls Neria badgered Duncan with questions about the order, and the darkspawn to the south. Solona walked quietly behind them. Duncan answered every question politely. When they reached Duncan's bedroom, Neria excused herself shortly after. Solona stayed behind to converse more with the warden.

"Neria, pssst, Neria," Neria looked over to see Jowan standing in a doorway whispering.

"What do you need, Jowan?" Neria asked.

"Not so loud," he whispered loudly, "I need your help with something."

"Okay," she said skeptically, "What is it?"

"Not here, follow me." He motioned for her to follow. Neria shook her head and walked after him. Jowan was always a bit odd.

**...**

Solona had just finished conversing with Duncan. She was excited Duncan had accepted her into the order. The idea of being a Grey Warden was thrilling. She studied the Grey Wardens and their plight to rid Thedas of darkspawn. She always knew she was skilled, she used to be a Magister's apprentice after all. The Grey Wardens only accepted the best, and to be counted among them was an honor.

She walked until she got to the storeroom where she was told she could retrieve battle staff she'd brought from Tevinter. As she entered the stockroom she bumped into Neria, "Hey, watch out there. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I am just helping Petra with an experiment. She needed a rod of fire." Neria said nervously and quickly changed the subject, "What are you up to."

Solona could tell she wasn't being honest, but did not press her. Her excitement at being recruited quickly won out over being suspicious, "I getting my battle staff back, Duncan has accepted me into the Grey Wardens. I'll be traveling with him to Ostagar to take the Joining."

Neria eyes widened, "Really, that's great!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around Solona. Solona stiffened from the contact. She loosely grasped around Neria's back and returned the hug.

Neria pulled away quickly, "I'm sorry. I forgot you don't like being touched. It's great you were accepted though. I've got to go, but I'll be sure see you off though when you leave."

Solona nodded as Neria left. Solona relaxed the hug brought up bad memories of her master, any physical contact did. She leaned against the wall and took deep breathes trying to calm herself. She never told Neria about some of the things she was forced into doing. She hoped she never would. She stood up from the wall and walked back into the stockroom.

"Welcome to the Magical Stockroom. How may I be of a Assistence?" Owain said in the same tone as he always did.

"Hey Owain, I told I could pick up my battle staff and robes here."

"Sign this form and I'll bring them out," he said holding up a quill and clipboard.

Solona took the form, signed it and returned it to Owain. Owain took the form and disappeared into the stockroom. He came back a few moments later with her things and handed them over. "Thanks Owain."

"You are Welcome."

Solona stayed a moment to examine her short swords, she drew both and extended the pommels each with a flick of her wrists and clipped the ends together. The staff looked intimidating and deadly she gave a few practice swings. She was out of practice but she get back into fighting shape with time. She unclipped the staff and sheathed both blades again. She went back to her room to change. Duncan said to meet her on the first level of the tower in about two hours.

She walked by the Templar, Cullen who was standing guard outside. "Hey, Solona I heard you were accepted into the Grey Wardens," he said nervously.

"Oh, hey Cullen," she said. She knew the Templar liked her but she never wanted to get close to him. He was a Templar after all. He was nice, she could tell he liked her. She didn't want to pursue a relationship in the tower. Too risky, the Templars were wary of her enough as it was. The thought of sexual contact with any man or woman for that matter, was frightening. The memories of her master flashed again, she practically ran away from Cullen, "It's true, but I have to go." Cullen looked sad as she walked away.

**...**

Neria felt good about herself, she helped one of her best friends destroy his phylactery. His leash to the circle. Now he could escape without the fear of the Templars tracking him down. She looked at Lily, the ginger haired Chantry initiate, walking beside Jowan hand in hand, leaning her head on Jowan's shoulder . She was happy for both of them. They had just reached the entrance, maybe no one knew she thought maybe Jowan and Lily will get out of the tower after all. As they exited the basement, they saw a group of Templars approach with Ivring and Gregior at the head. _Oh no,_ She thought.

"It is as you said Ivring," Gregior said as he approached the three. He looked at Lily, "Hmm, not a thrall of the blood mage, she seem perfectly in control of her own senses." He turned his gaze on to Neria, she took a step back,"And you, I expected better."

Ivring spoke up, "Why didn't you tell me, child? I am disappointed," he said. He sounded sad.

Neria found her courage, she pointed at the two of them, "You were both going to have Jowan made tranquil."

Gregior looked at Lily, "You will be sent to Aenar when this is over,"

Fear filled Lily's face, she backed away,"Not the mage's prison," she whimpered.

Anger filled Jowan's face,"No! You will not take her away from me!" He pulled out a small blade and plunged it into his hand. Neria was in shock, Jowan was using blood magic. The blood rose from his hand, he directed it at the Templars and Ivring. They fell over knocked out from the blood spell.

Lily face paled as she watched Jowan. "You're… a blood mage."

"Yes I drabbled, I thought it make me a better mage. I'll give it up, I swear. Please run away with me Lily." He pleaded

"Blood magic is evil. Be gone blood mage! I do not know you." She said with scorn in her voice.

He looked at Neria, her eyes brimming with tears, "Why, Jowan." He didn't say anything, he just ran.

Neria stood there a moment, as the tears slid down her face. She heard moans and grunt as the Templars awoke and got to their feet. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she went over the First Enchanter to help him up.

"Thank you child," he said. He looked at Gragior who was being helped up by Cullen, "Are you alright, Gregior?"

"Blood Magic! It has ensnared so many," Gregior looked at Neria, "You! You helped him escape!"

Neria felt her knees almost give out, she knew she would be punished. She tried to defend herself, "I didn't know he was a blood mage nor did Lily for that matter." She couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice."

"What? You think that absolves you?" He said.

"If I may, Knight-commander," Duncan said as he entered the room with Solona who clad in lightly armored battle robes with two short swords strapped to her back, "Ivring spoke highly of this mage," he looked at Neria, "I offer you a place in our order."

"What! No I will not allow it. You already have your recruit. This one must be punished." Gregior practically yelled.

"Fine," Duncan said, "Than I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription. I take this mage under my wing and take all responsibility for her actions.

"You can do that?" Neria asked.

Gregior clenched his fists. He looked like he was about to arrest them all, "Just get her out of here."

Duncan looked at Neria, "Get your things, we leave for Ostagar immediately." Neria nodded and walked by Solona, she looked angry.

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have helped," her voice sounded hurt.

Neria couldn't look at her friend, "I didn't want you to get in trouble if we were caught."

Solona relaxed a bit, "Oh. Meet us by the door to the tower when you're ready." She said and walked toward the door with Duncan.

Neria walked to her room, grabbed what she needed and walked to meet Duncan at the door. He and Solona were waiting outside the doors. She stopped at the threshold. She never had been past this point since she arrived when she was still a child. She took a breath and stepped outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone who has been waiting for me to update this story. Just been busy with my other stories. I will try to balance the stories out in future and not put so much attention on just only one. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age.

Ch.2

"Ahh, Duncan there you are. My scouts reported your arrival." a man in golden armor and an armed escort approached the group as they entered the old fortress ruins of Ostagar.

"Your Majesty, I wasn't expecting…" the man cut Duncan off.

"A royal welcome." The king of Felelden said. Solona frowned at the man. It was partly his fault the guards didn't know she was supposed to be arriving at the palace. "We were being to think you were going the miss out on all the fun. Who do you have with you?"

"Your Majesty, these my new recruits," Duncan sounded formal and Calian talked to him like an old friend. Solona supposed that Duncan was being polite to improve relations with the king. Although the Calian was very enthusiastic.

"Ahh, I understand that you both hail from the Circle. I trust you have some spells to help in the coming battle."

"Yes Your Majesty, we'll help how we can." Neria said bowing respectfully.

Solona rolled her eyes and gave a half-hearted bow of her own. The sooner they stopped talking to this fool king the better. While they conversed Solona decided to take in the tower of Ishal, It was huge. The white stone had lost it luster with age and weathering, but held as any dwarven structure would. It seemed a bit overkill, but she of all people should know that with anything Tevinter, the bigger the more prestige she guessed. Some arrogant pick of a Magister thought wasting so much time and money on a fort this remote was sickening. Fingers snapped in front of her face, "Solona, Duncan done talking to the King," Neria said.

"Oh, sorry just taking in the sites." She followed Neria and Duncan to a massive stone bridge.

Duncan stopped them, "Well, you must go on ahead, Find Alistair the junior member of our order. Meet by the bonfire outside the gates to the Kocari Wilds. If you can, seek out Ser Jory and Daveth as well. They are the other recruits I mentioned."

"Yes sir," Neria said enthusiastically saluting. Solona rolled eyes.

"Will we need anything else?" Solona asked.

"No, just yours staves will do. If, however, you do need more supplies there is a quartermaster near the mages camp," Duncan nodded his head and walked to the Warden camp leaving the new recruits to their tasks.

"Alright, let's go see the quartermaster," Solona walked toward the mages camp. Neria followed her closely.

"What do you need there?" Neria asked.

"More like what you need there," Solona said not looking at Neria.

"Huh? I have everything I need." Neria was confused.

Solona sighed at Neria comment, "Do you really expect to fight darkspawn wearing circles robes?"

Neria thought for a moment, "It's not like I'll being fighting close quarters."

"It doesn't always work that way. Remember your staff training at the circle? Neria nodded. "Well, against darkspawn you have to be prepared."

"I see your point, I…"

"Neria, Solona, is that you?" Both of the mages turned their heads to see a woman in her fifties with gray hair and skin standing next to a tree outside the mages camp.

"Wynne," Neria squealed and hugged the older woman, "It so good to see you."

"You as well, if you don't mind me asking? What are you both doing here?" Wynne looked at them for an answer.

"Well, we joined the Grey Wardens!" Neria exclaimed.

"Both of you," she said looking at Solona.

"I was recruited while Neria was conscripted." Solona said tirely.

Wynne raised an eyebrow and looked back at Neria, "Conscripted, why?"

Neria hung her head, "I helped Jowan escape the tower. When we were caught he used blood magic to get a way and left Lily and myself out to dry." Her tone held barely contained anger, "He lied to me. After he escaped, the Templars were going to make me tranquil. Duncan intervened to save me from that horrid fate. If I ever see him again I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do."

Wynne face saddened, "My dear I am truly sorry about what happened, but now you have a chance to serve as Grey Warden. They are a noble order and you'll to travel to places most mages and even common folk never see. My advice would be to take it all in stride."

"Thanks Wynne," Neria said looking a bit more like herself. Solona would be intrigued to see what she'd do to Jowan if they ever came across the traitorous bastard. If Neria couldn't slit his throat she would. Neria was almost made tranquil because of him. The thought of the cheeky and lively girl being a monotone sounding husk sent a chill down her spine.

Solona nodded to Wynne, she nodded back it was kind of an understanding between them. Solona would do her best to look out for the elven girl. Not that she had to be asked because Neria was well… a friend she supposed. Her only one at that. Wynne was the only other mage at the Circle who made an attempt get to know her. It was unsettling how open she was with Wynne, and she was the only person who knew what she went through in Tevinter. "Well Neria, we better go see the Quartermaster and get you suited up. Those circle robes won't do much good in a fight. "

Wynne raised an eyebrow at Solona, looking at the young woman's own armor. Of course she'd zeroed in on the more revealing aspects, specifically the chest and thighs. "Really, what your wearing doesn't look all that protective either. Although the steel pauldrons with the raven feathers do look nice and accentuate certain parts." Neria chuckled and Solona blushed.

"Well it's more to distract untainted opponents than anything." Solona said awkwardly," We better go. It was nice seeing you Wynne." she said trying to avoid this conversation about her armor.

Wynne nodded, "You as well, Wardens, remember you represent the Circle as well as the order." Neria nodded and Solona rolled her eyes as they walked toward the Quartermaster.

**…**

"Haven't the Grey Wardens asked enough of the circle," the mage said, his face was practically red with anger. Alistair wondered how he got into this conversation. Oh yeah he remembered, the Grand Cleric ambushed him and asked, well more like demanded that he take a message to the this mage.

"I have a message for you ser mage, it's from Her Reverence. She asked for you to come and speak with her." Alistair blurted out.

"What Her Reverence desires does not matter to me. I am here by the King's orders no less," the mage said his tone dark.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one,"

The mage growled, "Fine I'll speak to the blasted woman," he turned to walk away almost bumping into woman who approached while they were speaking. "Out of my fools!"

The shorter brown haired elven girl in leather armor stuck out her tongue at him after he passed, while the the dark haired human wearing a mix of chainmail and steel plate woman rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"One thing about blights is how they bring people together." Alistair commented.

The human woman rolled her eyes again. The elven smiled, "I know right, it's like going to a party with darkspawn."

"Heyyy," Alistair was working on that comeback. "That's what I was going to say. Anyway you two wouldn't happen to be more mages would you?" He said with a little guile in his voice, but the elven straightened up looking nervous, the dark haired woman simply glared. _Ah, bloody hell, toad time. _

"Would that make your day worse?" the dark haired woman's tone had a little bite to it.

"No I didn't mean it like that. Wait, I am so stupid, you're the new recruited Duncan sent," Alistair said apologetically.

"That's alright, it's not like we had signs on us that said 'New Grey Warden Recruit.'" The elven woman said.

"Anyway now that we got our first impressions out of the way, I am Alistair, Junior Grey Warden,"

"I'm Neria and this is Solona," She gestured to the Dark haired woman who simply nodded.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, we have to get you prepared for the Joining." The elven woman smiled. _Wow, she is beautiful. _Alistair shuffled a bit nervously on his feet.

"What does the Joining entail?" Solona asked.

"First we must find the other recruits." Alistair said walking a bit nervous with the two extravagant women following, "But first we have to track down Daveth and Ser Jory." They both nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck. Great he thought just great, he rather have talked to the that Mage than try and make small talk. Neria was likeable but, Solona seemed distant and bit abrasive. _This is going to be a long day. _

They began wakling searching the camp for the other two recruits. "What was the argument we saw back there about? Nerian asked.

"Hmm, oh right, the Grand Cleric asked me to deliver a message to the mage. It was meant as an insult considering I used to be a Templar recruit." Alistiar realized that he was still taking to a couple of mages. To their credit neither mages seemed to care they simply nodded. Alistair sighed inwardly, _That could have been very awkward._

**…**

"What do we have here I wonder?" said the witch as she walked down the ancient stairs of the old Warden outpost, "Are you a vulture I wonder? A scavenger come pick over bones that have already since been picked clean, or merely an intruders. Come into these Darkspawn infested wilds of mine in search of easy prey. Scavenger or intruder? Hmm. What say you?"

Solona stood in front of the group. She sort of fell into a leadership role for the party since they first stepped foot into the wilds. She led men into battle before and was somewhat decent at it. She looked at the witch, her clothes were very revealing. She wore a purple shirt that was more of a rag really, her pants and skirt had some raven feathers. She wore a single leather sleeve that had black leather pualdron with three raven feathers sticking out. She wore it all very well, using her natural assets as it put what Solona was wearing to shame. Solona realized she might have looked a little too closely, she saw that witch had taken notice of her wandering eyes. Her raven black hair glistened, in the cloudy sunlight. "We are Grey Wardens simply come to retrieve what is ours."

"Ahh, forgot something have we, tis seem a bit odd for Grey Wardens to misplace anything," She sauntered past Solona swaying her hips and stood atop a small knoll looking over them. She continued to speak, "I have been watching your progress for some time. Where do they go I wonder? Why are they here? And you disturb ashes that have long been swept away."

"Don't answer her. She looked Chasind. That means others could be nearby." Alistair said in hushed tone. The witch heard regardless.

"You fear Barbarians will swoop down upon you," she said mockingly.

"Yes, swopping is bad," Alistair said suspiciously. His eyes were narrowed at her.

"She a Witch of the Wilds," Daveth sounded frightened. Daveth usually had a cool demeanor and was sort of a ladies man. Solona first met the rogue chatting up some female officer who proceeded to kick him the groin after his comment about sharing a bed for the night. Solona found it very funny. "She'll turn us into toads." Neria huffed and shook her head at Daveth's comment. It was the first sound she made since meeting the witch.

"Witch of the Wilds, such such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own? " She mocked. "You there," she pointed at Solona, "Women do not frighten like little boys, Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."

"Solona, pleasure to meet you," she said. She hid her suspicion behind a viper like smile. She wondered if the witch noticed. Probably not, she did not seem to the type to catch such things or perhaps she did. If there was one thing Tevinter taught her well it was how to look and play the part.

"Well that is a proper civil greeting even here in the wilds. You may call me Morrigan." She continued, "Shall I guess your purpose?" You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer."

"Here no longer," Alistair spoke up belligerently, "You stole them didn't you? You're some kind of sneaky witch thief." Solona rolled her eyes, pointing fingers will not get the documents back any faster.

"How very eloquent," Morrigan seemed to enjoy egging him on. "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems," Alistair said. "Those documents are Grey Warden property. I suggest you return them."

"I will not for twas not I that removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish. I am not frightened" She still carried her mocking tone that to be honest was getting annoying. Solona felt that the witch despite her bravado was ready pounce if need be.

Before she could speak Neria spoke up, "Then who removed them?"

"Twas my mother in fact." Morrigan replied. _This should be good_ Solona thought.

"Can you take us to her?" Solona inquired.

"Hmm, now there if a sensible request." She let out a small giggle, "I like you." Solona was caught off guard but did not let it show. She must been not as subtle as thought when judging the woman's assets, perhaps she gave the wrong impression or the right one. Whatever the reason, the witch obviously played to her strengths.

Alistair looked at Solona, "I'd careful, first it's 'I like you," he imitated Morrigan's voice, "then zap, frog time." He sounded serious. Solona was a little insulted to be honest that he didn't think she's catch something so obvious, but she didn't say anything.

"She'll throw us into the pot she will just you watch," Daveth's voice quivered with fear.

"If the pot's warmer than this forest it will be a nice change," Jory commented dryly. Jory the other recruit was a great swordsman, but when he wasn't cleaving Darkspawn in two with his greatsword he never shut up about his wife and unborn child, not to mention darkspawn tended to unnerve him a bit. Solona was annoyed enough at the fact he clearly wasn't cut out for fighting Darkspawn. She was surprised he hadn't ran off already. Neria let out a small chuckle at his comment.

"Follow me then if it pleases you." Morrigan said while turning to walk down the path. Solona followed not looking to see if the others were following. After an hour of treading through muddy swamplands Neria walked alongside her.

"Are you sure it's wise to follow her," she asked in a whisper. Solona saw Morrigan's ears perk up slightly. She had really good hearing, if she heard Neria's whisper.

"Well we can go back to Duncan and tell him the treaties were gone." Solona said not trying to hide her thoughts, "Or we can follow her and hope she is telling the truth."

"Can she be trusted?" Neria asked not bothering to whisper anymore.

"Yes, though it should not be too far by now," Solona said looking at the tower of Ishal in the distance. Even after an hour walking the distance they walked, it obvious that they were not far away from the outpost.

"How is it, may I ask? That you know you are close to a destination that you have no known knowledge of." Morrigan quipped looking back at Solona.

"Well you have being leading us in circles to obviously throw us off if we try to return here. There are also the wards hidden under the brush and moss that lead the common passerby astray and away from where you dwell. Which are beginning to fade I might add." Solona smirked as Morrigan's mouth nearly dropped, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Well aren't you a smart one, I didn't think a Chantry pet would be able to figure that out." Morrigan placed her hands on her hips. Neria glared daggers in Morrigan's direction.

Solona could sense the young witches power, while less than her own it closely matched Neria's in strength. Morrigan's smirk disappeared when she noticed Solona started to shake her head. "I was not Circle trained, I was trained in Tevinter." Alistair and the Jory stiffened as they heard that. Morrigan was certainly surprised but did not let it show. Solona grinned dangerously, "Now if you are done walking us in circles. I would prefer if you simply lead us to your mother sooner rather than later. We've all had a long day."

Morrigan shrugged and continued walking leading the group deeper into the wilds. It was not long before they walked into a small clearing with a small shack in the middle. An old woman stood outside the hut as if waiting for them. "Greetings Mother, I bring before you five Grey Wardens who…"

"I see them girl," the older woman said sternly. She looked over the group, "Hmm, much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair said a little disbelieving.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way one's a fool." The woman said sagely. Solona found her mannerisms especially odd.

"She's a witch I tell you. We shouldn't be talking to her," Daveth said visibly losing his nerve. Solona rolled her eyes.

"Quiet Daveth, if she is a witch do you really want to make her mad?" Jory interrupted before Daveth could speak any more.

"There's a smart lad, sadly irrelevant in the larger scheme of things,but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." Solona hadn't a clue what she was saying, but she sensed great power surrounding the older witch. She stepped closer to Neria, who stayed surprisingly cool under the witch's amber gaze. "And what of you, does your Elven mind give you a different viewpoint or do you believe as these others do?"

"I… I am not sure what to believe," Neria said unable to meet the witches gaze.

"A statement that holds more wisdom than it implies."

She looked at Solona, "And you, who's legacy stretchs far back to the old ones, hmm?"

Solona really thought the old witch was mad, "Well either you are a wise old sage or an old fool. Maybe somewhere in between, it is difficult to tell." Solona smirked hoping to see the witches reaction… Smack! She was on the ground. Did that old hag just backhand her, if so she was stronger than she looked.

"I will forgive your ignorance this once, but in the future when speaking to your greater kin you will show respect." The witch growled with a slight undertone, she could have sworn she understood the growl in her voice more. Before she got up she bowed her head, it seemed like something she had to do. There simply was something she could not fathom. The Witch nodded in return. "Better," the witch muttered. Solona saw Morrigan giving her a very curious look as she got to her feet. That tipped Solona off that this was not normal behavior for the older witch. This led only to more confusion.

"They did not come to hear your wild tales mother," Morrigan said sounding a little impatient.

"Your right, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking your precious seal wore off long ago," she reached into the sack at her side, "I have protected these." She handed them to Solona who quickly put them in her satchel.

"You!" Alistiar caught himself before his outburst fully voiced, "Oh, you protected them."

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this blight's threat is greater than they realize." The witch warned. _Does she know something we do not?_ Solona thought.

"Thank you," Neria said softly.

"Such manners, always in the last place you look, like stockings," the old witch said looking at her shoes. "Oh, do not mind me, you have you came for."

"It time for you to go then," Morrigan said even more impatiently.

"Do not be ridiculous girl, these are your guests." The old witch admonished her daughter.

"Oh very well," Morrigan rolled her eyes, "I shall lead you out of the woods, follow me" She turned back toward the forest not looking to see if she was being followed. Solona turned to look back at the witch, who met her gaze. Something was at work in the old witch's head. The witch grinned at Solona's confusion and turned back to her hut.

**…**

Neria was nervous, the old witch had put her on edge, but this waiting was killing her. Any minute Duncan would arrive for the ritual, Alistair was the only other warden present. He kept shifting his feet. He was nervous, which made her even more nervous. Jory was babbling about his son and how he was not sure. She wasn't sure herself. She wanted to run, to hide away from the Circle, the Blight. Darkspawn made her nervous, they were terrifying. Here she was, barely seventeen going to become a warden. She would spend the rest of her life fighting those monsters.

Solona put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey steel yourself for what is to come." Solona looked sincere, she was worried as well. Neria saw how uneasy Solona looked. It made things even more hard to grasp.

"What if I don't make it, the Joining can be fatal." Neria said although it sounded more like a whimper. Solona grabbed both her shoulders.

"Look at me, you can do this. You are a strong person. You're brave and fearless, but the fact that you are nervous means you're smart. You must be ready." Neria could tell Solona meant what she said. She couldn't believe how Solona was such a different person when they met, abrasive and cruel. She was still bit abrasive, but she had lightened up more.

"I know it's just hard to stay calm, and it does help Duncan is late. Is he trying to be cryptic or is he just giving us a good scare."

Solona chuckled, "Both, but I know this. You will make it Neria." She was surprised by Solona's confidence in her.

She was about to reply when Duncan walked up the steps and set the Joining chalice on the table in the middle of the old ruins where they were to perform the ritual. His voice was dark but softer as well, "At last we come to the Joining. Know this. Our order was founded during the first blight, when our world stood on the brink of annihilation. It was then, when the First Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We… we are going to drink the blood of… of those creatures." Jory shuddered.

"As the first wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." Duncan said.

Alistair continued to explain, "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the Darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon."

"Those who survive?" Neria piped up. She was nervous and the words just kind of fell out.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do will be forever changed. This is why the Joining is secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining but these words have been since the first. Alistair if you would." Duncan finished.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows were we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day we will join you."

Duncan grabbed the chalice and brought it to Daveth, "Daveth step forward." Daveth grabbed the cup. He took a drink and handed the cup back. Immediately he grabbed his throat and started coughing and spitting up blood. He fell to the ground, dead. Jory seemed to have lost if nerve and stepped back. "I am sorry, Daveth." He turned to Jory next, "Step forward, Jory" Duncan's voice was monotone like a tranquil.

"But I have a wife a child, had I known…" he was cut off by Duncan.

"There is no turning back," Duncan said with a little anger and disgust at Jory cowardice.

"You ask too much... there is no glory in this," Jory whimpered. He drew his sword but Duncan was faster and had already drawn his blade and planted it in Jory's heart. Jory slumped to the ground.

Neria stared at the scene wide eyed, she wanted to run. Some held her something that said 'No, you can do this."

Duncan stepped to Solona, "Solona, step forward." Solona didn't hesitate. She took the cup and drank. She wavered on her feet, her eyes rolled back and she fell backward, "From this day fourth you shall be known as a Grey Warden," Duncan looked at Neria, "But the Joining is not yet complete. Neria step forward."

He held the cup out to her. She took it and looked at the black liquid, "Well bottoms up," she whispered. She tipped the cup back and drank down the rest of the contents. She stumbled and heard voices in her head, she heard music and then she saw it. It was a large dragon perched a stone in the fade. It was spiky and had black ooze dripping from the cracks in its scales. It roared and then everything went black.


End file.
